More Than A Theif
by Emeralddestiny
Summary: Fate had tortured her in the past,turning her into a cold theif.She steals the Sacred Triforce from the temple which causes the land to turn to chaos.Link is sent out to find this thief.Hiding her face will not save her from more than capture.
1. In the shadows

**Okay guys this is another story which I had saved in my e-mail from who knows when and I found it and liked the idea. SoOoOoOo I re-read it, fixed my mistakes ( i hope i got em all) and well here it is. I hope you guys like it, if not then well...oh well. Lmao FF is doin pretty guud n i'd like to thnk the ppl who have reviewed it u guys are awesome! I have all 111 reviews asved in my e-mail woot! so yes read on and hopefully u will like it!**

Lurking steadily in the shadows of the great temple was an unknown figure, a shadow themselves. They quietly hid out of sight as a procession of priests slowly walked by chanting prayers to the goddesses in unison. The scent of inscense filled the persons nose and they had to use their hand to muffle the smell. Only when the priests were out of sight and they're echoing footsteps and chants began to die away did the person move. Whoever it was moved in the shadows, avoiding any candlelight until they reached their destination. Double checking that no one was in sight the person moved into the light and faced a large shrine which held an aura of peace,respect and yet a bit of forebodeing. The person smirked throwing her long braid over her shoulder and walking foreward. Isabel made sure the wrap around her neck and mouth were securly in place before walking up the few steps, which led to the center of the shrine. Once in the center she faced a single pedestal which held the, oh-so-sacred Triforce pieces which supposedly were left behind by the goddesses. Isabel didn't care, she highly doubted it was actually their's and all she cared about was that it was made of solid gold and each piece held their respective stone. One had a large round ruby, almost shining like the fire the candles held. The other had a blue sapphire, as clear as a crystal tear, and the last an emerald, a green that no plant or ocean could double. Her black clothing had changed it's colour since right in front of her on the high wall was a stained glass window. The beautifully made glass showed the three goddesses and made it seem as if they were staring at her this very moment.

"Thank-you." she said sarcastidly to the glass as if speaking to them. She smirked under the cloth that covered her face and lifted the pieces off the pedestal and into her bag.

Then as if she was running for dear life she scrambled from the sactuary knowing that the many priests were bound to notice soon. She went through one of the entries and kept to the shadows until she reached a dark alley that held a perfect view of the temple. Isabel quickly changed out of the trousers she had donned earlier and put on a cream coloured dress which reached her ankels. Also she put an over skirt that was plain brown and reached her knees and had to slits on the sides with ties. Putting the wrap that covered her mouth around her head and face, it looked as if she was protecting herself from the sun. Then as she walked out of the alley and into the bright market place did she hear a loud slam of a door that she had been waiting for. A round priest with a long, white, Merlin's beard threw open the large, oak doors which had caused the noise.

"Guards! Guards! Please hurry! Someone has stolen the Sacred Piece! Someone has stolen the Sacred Piece!" everyone in the market went momentarily silent until people began running about and talking loudly with eachother as guards rushed by carrying menacing looking spears and swords.

Isabel put a hand to her chest and pretended to look absolutely shocked as the guarsd ran by her. When they had run inside she went off into an inn unoticed by hardly anyone, and that is exactly how she planned it. Inside no one had found out yet about the theft so everything was calm and the atomosphere lazy. Isabel headed straight to the stairs and colloided with something hard. Looking up she saw a man with blonde hair and a pretty attractive face staring down at her muttering an apology. She narrowed her eyes at him and if she wasn't preoccupied with hiding the pieces she would of made him regret walking into her. Scowling she went up the stairs and into her room. Once in the cool room she let out a deep breath and dropped her bag on the bed, tired from the days events. Glancing at the mirror she went to it and removed the wrap exposing a pretty face. With her index finger she put it to her cheek and traced a scar which reached her jawline. Her grey eyes followed the line which resembled a stretch mark. She got it from from a merchant who caught her stealing from his cart and since then she hardly appeared out in public without her wrap. Fate had not been kind to her, but now she had the Sacred Triforce and everything was going to change.

Link was thinking about the girl he had bumped into. He hadn't intentionally meant to walk into her and he had said his apology, and only to be met with the angriest, prettiest grey eyes he had ever seen. As he sat at the bar wondering what was wrong with this unnamed girl the inn's door banged opened revealing a dishevelled looking women. She walked in dramatically and began pulling at her hair and clothing. Link was used to seeing people walk in with crazy antics saying the world was going to end or eveyong was going to die, so he paied no attention to her.

"Death! We are all going to die! It's a sign! A sign I tell you! From the goddesses themselves!" Link rolled his eyes and took a sip from his drink, trying his best to blank out the women. "The Triforce pieces have dissapeared from the temple!" that caught Link's attention, no one would say that no matter how crazy they were.

He looked out of the small inn's window and gaught a glimpse of many guards surrounding the temple's main entrance as the sun began slowly setting. He found himself wondering if he should believe that the goddesses had actually removed the pieces but then common sense kicked in. Someone had stolen the piece and he was going to find who did.

**alrighty my oh so (hopefully) new and old beautiful reviewers. Tell me what you think and this story unlike Finally is fully planned out so yes...:D n e wayz review por favor and thank you very very very much. Oh and please dont mind the spelling tooo much i dont have spell check and im doing like a hundred n one thingz...**

**Love ya'z, Emerald.**


	2. Questions

**well hello, hello my pretties...wasssup. wow that sounded so like diff i started all proper then went 2 lyke using slang...woot, lmao. n e wayz hheres the second chappie..and ow my summary suck n my last chapter was so short...sorry lovies...:D lmao **

Isa had begun to slightly panic. She was walking around her room making sure she had everything, her wrap around her head, her bag with the Sacred Pieces and other things she owned. Guards had been coming in and out, questioning the inns occupants and searching through people's things. Isa had decided to go out the window and somehow climb up onto the roof and walk right out of town by the rooftops. Isabel had expected this to happen but now that it was she was getting a knot in her stomach. From guilt or fear she did not know, but she didnt want to find out also. She decided to get some water from the bar before she left to calm herself, she reasoned with herself that she had every right to be nervous since she had never stolen something so valuable before. Taking a breath she walked out and went down the stairs to the deserted bar where even the innkeeper was no where to be seen. Debating wether to go and get the water herself or wait, she heard whispers coming from behind a door that was slightly ajar. Curiosity was always something she possesed greatly and it got her into more trouble then stealing itself, but most of the time it was worth it. This time was no different. Using silent steps as she had back in the temple she closed the gap between her and the door and listened intently to two men speaking to one another.

"Did anyone see someone leave the temple?" one said seriously, the other voice was more nervous and jittery.

"No Link no one was seen, everyone is in a panic state. Do you really think someone _stole_ it?" the man said and a shuffling noise showed that he was putting his weight on foot to foot. "What if the godesses came down and snatched it, warning us that the world is going to end?" he seemed even more nervous as he finished his sentence.

"I'm positive, and I'm sure I'll be able to find out who this temple robbing theif is." the first one, Link, if she heard correctly said with determination. Isa was slightly worried about this determination, if he was as determined as he sounded, she was as good as caught.

"Alright then Link, you are the Queen's best knight, I'm sure you will find who did this soon enough." the man's nervousness seemed to vanish somewhat.

When Isabel heard that he, Link, whoever he was, was a knight, the queen's_ best_ knight, she drew away from the wall as if scalded. Dreadful thoughts filled Isabel's head of what they would do to her if they found her. If a simple merchant had scarred her face, imagine what the queen would to her for stealing the country's most prized possesion. Isabel went back to the door to see what this Link man looked like, just so she could stay clear of him in the future. Peering through the small gap with one eye she saw a small man with mostly dark clothing and an apron. She turned her gaze away from him knowing he was the innkeeper and she looked to the bigger man as they continued talking. She began sizing him up and she could tell why he was the queens best knight. He was tall, perhaps around six one, and muscular. Even through his clothing you could see the toned, flat chest and broad shoulders, she would not like to get on this man's bad side. His clothing was like any warrior who was travelling a simple tunic, which was green, with simple white leggings, and sword at his back. As she looked at his face she recognized him as the attractive man that had bumped into her earlier. Now that she was taking a good, hard look she concluded that he was about twenty two, two years older then herself if she was right. He had blonde hair that was pulled back into a small, almost invisble ponytail, and the bangs fell onto his face just above his eyes.

Isabel drew away slowely from the door but heard footsteps coming from inside the room. Her first thought was to flee but that would make them suspect something of her and probably make this Link man chase her. Her only option that was left open to her was stand rooted to the spot and run over the many lies she had told in the past to help her out now. To Isabel everything seemed to happen in slow motion while thoughts were whirling in her mind. The door opened agonizingly slow, and her heart beat loudly against her chest, making it almost painful. Steps followed after the door, and a hand was attatched to the door handle, followed by an arm and a body. When both men had fully entered the room they were surprised to find a girl standing there staring at them. The innkeeper was the first to react as he walked past his larger friend and stepped up to the girl.

"Is there something you need miss?" he asked politely but his eyes held suspiscion.

"I...I." Isabel seemed at a loss for words. She never got this tounge tied before for other robberies she had done. Isa promised herself right then and there she would never steal more then she needed to survive, and knowing her, that was bound to last only a few days. "I needed some water and no one was here. So I was, uh" she had no idea what she was going to say next. It felt to her as if both men could see straight through her lies and she didn't like that feeling one bit.

"Water is it." the innkeeper said. "Well please have a seat young lady, I'll bring it to you momentarily." he walked behind the counter, his past suspicions gone from his eyes.

Isabel inwardly breathed out in relief and went to sit at one of the stools at the counter to wait for the water she wasn't sure she could drink past the dryness in her throat. She shivered when she felt Link sit next to her because the person she really needed to avoid right now was sitting inches away from her. Then an idea struck her. What if she befriended him somewhat? No one would suspect a theif to befriend their enemy, well she hoped they wouldn't. Besides who would think that the thief was a women? Women in this time were considered to be homemakers, making clothing and bouncing babies on their laps, while waiting paitiently for their husbands and making their meals. That certainly was not the life she was going to lead, she trusted no one, and she never really got close to anyone new. So, mind made up and trying her best to keep calm, she turned slightly in her chair and smiled. She knew he couldn't see her smile but she knew that he knew that she was smiling because her eyes became smaller. ( hard sentence)

"Hello." she said as sweetly as she could without sounding like she was faking her words or trying to be flirtatious. Link turned to look at her slighty and paused for a moment then nodded his head. "I just wanted to, uh, apologize for acting so rudely earlier." Link continued to watch her, slightly cocking a brow.

"Thats alright." he said looking away from her and to the wall.

Isabel didn't know what to do, she hadn't exactly spoken like this to strangers. The only people she ever spoke to without a care was to life long friends which she only had a handful of, if that. Shen then thought of how she spoke to them and decided to pretend that she was talking to Jean or Lydle, her two oldest friends.

"Well, what is your name then?" Isabel said letting a bit of impatience into her voice but she couldn't help it. She didn't like doing this, she was nervous and she couldn't help but think that he was an idiot. Then again, she thought most men were idiots. Lydle was her main example. Link looked at her once again and paused once more, Isabel didn't miss the look of precaution in his eyes.

"Link." he said flatly, she guessed he decided that she wasn't a threat, but a mere weak girl, and that thought angered her somewhat.

"Oh, I'm not sure if I've heard of you. Then again I travel a lot." she stopped talking when the innkeepers pushed a cup with water towards her, and she took a large swig gratefully.

"What about you, whats your name?" he asked casualy, still watching her. Isabel looked at him, and didn't know how to respond. She didn't like being asked questions, especially by him, but what choice did she have?

"Isabel, but some people call me Isa." turning away she grabbed her cup again, taking a sip. "She didn't bother making a fake name because she didn't want to confuse herslef in the future."

"Thats a nice name, never heard it before though." he said smiling at her and instantly felt distrust greater then she felt before. He had no reason to be kind to her so why was he, she came to the idea that he knew something she didn't.

"So where are you heading." she said sipping her water and trying not to sit so stiffly.

"To the next down and around maybe. I'm looking for a theif." he stated a bit more seriousness in his voice.

"A thief! Well sounds like you have your hands full." she stated trying to keep her calm and voice smooth.

"Where are you headed?" he asked her after getting a drink for himself. Doubts, doubts, doubts and more doubts filled her mind and she just wanted to close out the world at that moment.

"I don't know where I'm headed." she said more roughly than intended and realized it. So she tried over. This was really irritating her. "I'm alone so I don't know where to go. Perhpas to some town, find my friends and family." she actually felt a pang as she thought of the meaning behind her words. "Well I have to be going soon, so, uh, it was nice talking to you." and without waiting for any goodbye she placed a coin on the wooden counter and dashed up the stairs two at a time. Once again in her room she began to rub her temples and decided on a quick nap, she needed it at the moment.

Isa put her bag under her pillow and lay down on top of the quilt, sinking into the softness. Closing her eyes she wouldn't know how much of a problem she had caused. She didn't know how many people were panicking at her simple act, or how many were planning more sinister things since the Pieces has been stolen. She wouldn't know because she simpley closed her eyes to all of it.

**Well there u go. I think it's sounding interesting, but meh just me i like it, cuz if i didn't then y wuld i post it. Anyways I don't really hav n e thing to say soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo please review alrighy? alrighty**


	3. Consequences

**YOU GUYZ ARE AWESOME! I LOVE U ALLLLLLLL! LMAO! Seriously I was checking my e-mails cause i'm sick -cough cough- lol and then I saw al of these reviews and I was like woot! ok ok i noe its only 7 reviwes but hey i wrote my second chapter of FF with only 3 reviews on the first. Anyways I hope you guyz like this chapter as much as I enjoed writing it because, to tell you the truth it was pretty fun :D**

Isa opened her eyes groggily because of so much noise. Frustrated she sat up and listened to what was making the noise. First of all it seemed that everyone at the inn decided to run around causing thundering footsteps to sound all around her. Next she could hear children crying and women shrieking and yelling. What in the name of the goddesses was happening? She got up and made sure her wrap was around her face and poked her head out of her door. What she saw confused her more than ever, people were scrambling around throughly terrified, holding bags, and boxes and anything else they could carry. Another sound reached her ears just as she began to smell a burnt smell in the air. Heavy footstpes, as if someone was wearing metal shoes were thundering about and coming up the stairs. Guards, more than she could count were heading her way and thats what mentally smacked her back into reality. Thats it, she was caught, but she wasn't going to go without a fight. Isabel dashed back into her room and threw the pillow off the hidden bag and grabbed it.

"Miss." a deep voice said hurriedly. Isabel turned around and there was a tall guard, wearing armour and holding a spear in her doorway. "It's not safe to stay here, we're escorting all the oocupants out, please hurry miss." Isabel didn't need to be told twice, so clutching the bag to her chest she rushed out of the room following the guard.

The burning smell seemed to get stronger once she raced down the stairs to keep up the guard who was moving swiftly altough he had so much armour on. Perhaps the inn had caught fire, it wasn't an uncommon thing, but it still shocked her. The guard met up with more guards who were also escorting other people and opened the front inn door. Isabel was pushed into a crowd of people trying to escape through the small door and managed to keep herself balanced and not fall, resulting in her being trampled. Once Isabel rached outside she decided to take a deep breath to get rid of the smoke in her lungs, but when she inhaled she violently coughed. The air was thicker out here with smoke, and the smell was stronger. After her fit of coughing Isa looked around her and froze to the spot in awestruck horror. All the buildings around were up in flames. The inn's foor was burning rapidly, the villagers homes, even the temple was burning. The smoke was like a huge cloud settled on the market place and the heat was almost unbearable. Guards and more people ran around, completly forgetting about her. She saw men carrying torches and throwing them at more buildings yelling at eachother things she couldn't understand. Then in an explosion of light the large tree that stood in the center of the town was a large burning torch sending branches down and people scattering about. A family looked confused and unsure of where to go so Isabel went over to them, thinkng it better to stick with people. She was then shoved foreward by a guard towards the front gates of the city where large hay wagons were waiting for the people, the hay discarded at the side. So many people were already loaded on that there was just enough room for Isabel and the family to sit on the edge their legs dangling. But then the mother started shrieking about something and Isabel saw why. The carriage was already moving, and the womens younger daughter, perhaps around the age of ten was trying to reach for the wagon. Isabel for a fleeting moment thought that the child was not going to make it with her short legs and the increasing speed of the wagon, and she wouldn't have if it weren't for someone hearing the womens cry.

The person she was supposed to avoid right now rushed to the girl and picked her up easily and ran after the wagon. With one arm holding onto the child, he reached out and grabbed hold of the bar that was a foot away from Isa's head and was on the wagon with them. He reached over Isabel and handed the sobbing child to her mother where she was seated right beside Isa. She decided to concentrate on the child instead of Link because if she did she might throw herself from the wagon. Looking over she saw that the girls hair was cut short, very short almost like a boys but it was messily done. The only conclusion that Isabel could come up with was that the child recently had lice and her mother did not spare hardly any of the childs hair. Self conciously Isabel grabbed her long braidm pitying the girl. She also wore a gray and beige dress and worn brown boots, but her face was adorable but it looked quite stubborn. The girls eyes reflected the fire and Isabel had to look back at the shrinking city, her heart dropping as she saw it. It looked like a large bonfire in the darkness, she could still hear people screaming and saw other wagons following this one.

"It's a pity." came a voice beside her. Starteld she looked to her right and saw Link still hanging off the wagon with a firm grip on the bar.

"What happened?" she asked, her voice cracking a bit. Link's face hardened as he still watched the marketplace die away.

"Riots. People think the world is going to end since the Sacred Pieces were stolen from the temple." guilt like she never felt before hit her and Isabel felt sick to her stomach. So much that she put a hand to her stomach and tears began to well up in her eyes. Because of her the town was like this, because of _her._ "You alright?" Link asked as he saw this sudden change in Isabel.

"Fine." she said still crouching over, she couldn't say more because she feared if she opened her mouth she would be sick.

"You positive?" he persisted and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Mhmmm." was all she could say without opening her mouth. She resorted to taking deep breaths to calm the lurching in her stomach.

Because of her, because of her, was all she could about. What had she done? Why did she even do it in the first place? Why was she such a fool! She thought angrily. She couldn't return the pieces now because if she did then all this would be for nothing. Once her stomach calmed she continued breathing but needed to more about the riots to find something little piece of information saying that it wasn't entirly her fault.

"Why would they riot? They don't believe that the world is actually ending." she said looking up at him hoplessness clear on her face. Link processed this thinking that she was afriad that the world was ending also so he answered as reasuringly as he could.

"These riots were planned for a while they just needed an exscuse to be put into action." he said calmly. Though this was probably true it didn't make her feel any better.

"Where are we all going?" she asked instead needing some distraction, anything would be better than this guilt.

"Probably to Kakariko Village, I believe that a guard will be staying with groups. So don't worry about anything." he said trying his best to give a reasurring smile. Isa didn't return the smile, she was concentrating too much on the thoughts in her mind. Thoughts that were bound to haunt her dreams.

"I see then." was all she could say, all she wanted to say.

"They're just big bullies." came a new voice. Isabel looked to her left and saw the little girl staring up at her with a mad expression.

"Exscuse me?" was all she could say.

"I said they're just big bullies. They think they can do whatever they want to us well they can't. When I'm older I'm going to be a knight." she said putting her chin into the air.

"A knight? But aren't only boys knights?" Isabel asked somewhat amuesed by this childs nature.

"Nu-uh! Girls can be knights if they want to too! You'll see I'll go after the person who stole the pieces!" and finally she was hushed by her mother and being scolded while Isabel's stomach knotted again. Was everyone secretly against her?

After that the ride became quiet the only noises being the creaking of the wheels and the chirping of the crickets floating on the night's breeze. Isabel was suddenly chilly though it was a warm summer night. The trip was long, probably lasting two hours until finally the wagon slowed until completly stopped. Link then jumped from his spot and he and other guards, knights and warriors gathered together obviously discussing what they should do. Isabel wondered if she could get up and walk away without anyone noticing but looking around she was surrounded by other wagons loaded with people and almost everyone would be able to see her. Sighing she slumped as she sat and could feel the little girl staring at her, but she just ignored her not wanting to do anything right now except melt and forget everything.

"Alright everyone." a deep booming voice said getting the attention of everyone. An older looking man wearing a dark blue tunic and sitting with authority on a horse said. "We're going to make groups for everyone so don't leave the wagons and wait for the men who were in charge of it to explain the rest." Isabel heard the little girl '_hmph'_ when she heard the man say 'men in charge'. Link with about seven other men came to their wagon and one of the guards spoke up.

"Everyone, keep with your families because we will be seperating people into smaller groups and assigning a guard as an escort and protector until such time. So please everyone when we call upon you immediatly get off with your family." the guard stopped then and all of them came foreward some going to the sides and others to the front, calling down people.

Link went right in front of the family next to her and told them that they'd be with him. He turned to Isa and said to her with a serious face yet with a light voice."You can come with me Isabel." he said as if asking permisson. Too tired to protest or object she slid off and found herself in a group of around twenty people. After a few minuets where Link finally got everyone together he informed them what to do next. "Keep close and follow me." he commanded with a strong, clear voice and began the ascent up the stairs where other groups were already heading up.

Isabel let herself be slightly shoved by the people behind who were desperate to reach the top as Isabel walked up the stairs. Every step Isabel took her strength was left behind, this guilt ws going to be the death of her she was sure. It seemed to take forever to walk up the steps, everyone was silent either with grief or weariness she was too sure but didn't try to strike a conversation with anyone. The small village of Kakariko was quiet and peaceful, perhaps only a handfull of people were walking out at this late hour and stared at the newcomers with wonder and concern. The same man that was wearing the blue tunic spoke with a man and after a few spoken words the man ran off. Isabel just stood in her group where women were cradling their babies and men trying to stand strong and proudly but looked as if they were small and foolish. Finally the man that had run off came with another man in a nightgown who looked slighty disgrunteld. The men all began talking and explaining things while all of the people who escaped the fire were become drowsier and drowsier. Isabel kept on rubbing her eyes and face with her free hand and felt her eyes grew heavy.Pretty soon though the groups began moving in different directions setting up a temporary camp for the night while some guards found tents and blankets from the wagons and from people in the town.

Isabel's group was in the middle of the town. Other groups were close by but still had their distance between eachother. The group that Isa was in was quite cheerful though the fact that their homes were completly destroyed. A fire cracked merrily as the family she sat with crowded around it, laughing and talking to one another. Isabel was seated next to the tomy boy's mother who she found her name was Selene. Selene was a quiet women, a women of faith yet always looked onto the bright side even if she did not se much hope in it.

"My eldest son who is fifteen is somewhere around here. When the fire started I lost him but i'm sure he's in safe company." Selene said smiling a sad smile as she cradled a baby. Then in the silence that formed between the two, Slene began to sing a quiet lullabye to the baby to get it to sleep faster.

"Baby mine, don't you cry. Baby mine, dry your eyes." the songs smooth flow and Selene's sweeet voice made her listen intently to the words."Rest your head, close to my heart, never to part, baby of mine. Little one, when you play. Don't you mind what they say. Let those eyes sparkle and shine, never a tear baby of mine. If they knew, sweet little you, they'd end up loving you too. All of those same people who scold you, what they'd give just for the right to hold you. From your head down to your toes, your not much goodness knows. But your so precious to me, sweet as can be baby of mine. All of those people who scold you what they'd give just for the right to hold you. From your head down to your toes, your not much goodness knows. But your so precious to me, sweet as can be, baby of mine." the song for some reason caught at her throat and stirred deep within her soul.

Everything she had tried to forget earlier came back tenfold and all at once she felt dizzy and sick. She got up and ran deeper into the village. Tears blurred her vision as she pushed past people, and shoved more out of her way. She ran straight into a guard who tried to grab at her but she slipped away somehow and only heard him curinsg after her. She didn't dare stop for anything, she tripped over a small child, but kept on running, a women caught her and held her but she pushed her away as well sending her tumbling to the ground. She ran past animals and houses, dodging more people until she came to the back of the village where hardly anyone was. A poor beggar man grabbed at the hem of her dress but she still continued to run, her chest and legs screaming for her to stop until finally she collided with yet another person. Frustration was already mixed into her flying emotions so she roughly pulled away from this person but they held fast onto her. Finally looking up, but still not stopping her struggle to get free she saw the 'guard' of her group.

"Isabel? Whats wrong?" he said concerned and holding tightly onto her forearms. Isabel sensed that he wouldn't let go until he got an answer so she struggled madly aaginst him and tried reaching for the dagger hidden under her skirts, attached to her thigh. She finally managed to get it even with all the movement and swung at his face which he dodged clearly stunned at what she had tried to do. "Isabel what the hells wrong with you?" he asked squeezing harder at her arms, causing her tears to be that of guilt and pain.

"Let me be dammit!" she said swinging at his stomach this time. Link managed to knock the knife from her hand but also caused them both to fall and land on their knees. He was still struggling with her and was confused and angry at her. "It's nothing concerning you! Leave me alone!" she cried harder and tried to push but he was just too strong for her.

So she stopped, she meerly stopped altogether and cryed. Her head hung and her shoulders slumped and sobs escaped her, shaking her body. Link stared at her confused at this sudden change in attitude. But his anger started to subside and he began to pity her for whatever she was trying to escape emotionally. But Isabel didn't care, she could tell by the way he was holding her arms and how his held his body that he was beginning to feel sympathy for her and he probably thought she was weak , but she didn't care right now. But suddenly she felt arms wrap themselves around her and hold her tightly. She was surprised to say the least, she hadn't been hugged since her mother died, and this action brought another surge of feelings through her body. So without second thought she grabbed him as well as cryed harder, cryed for the present and the past, and even possibly the furture.

**ok guyz I think im going to change the title of this story but dont know it so if you have a great idea plz tell me and if u like it the way it is then tell me also lol. Im not feeling More then A thief lol.Also you have no idea how many times I was going to write Emerald where Isabel's name appeared, I guess I'm, just so used to writing her name lol. Okay Isbel sounds kinda pathetic and helpless and boo hoo I stole something and Im gunna cry, well lol, shes not liek taht she really didnt plan for this to all happen like, the village she was born in is now in flames, countless people have burned, young and old and well shes feels guilty. I would even if I was a theif, some people HAVE A HEART lol. But she'll be kicking into her own mood and personality soon so don't ya worry. She's a fiesty one is all i'm saying ppl ;) lmao. also u'll get inside info about her family later on which also explains why she hides behind her veil and wats goin on thru that head of hers... tyhanks again MWAHZ! Anyways, here's special thanks to these people: **

**Psie Chici - and yes you will read more I wonder where u dissapered this time...lol anyways, Isabel reminds you of your RP character? Wow, but hey what can i say great minds think alike! lmao **

**PinkCh3rryBlossom - Lmao o yay i'm kicking butt! lmao! Aw and thank yu my first chapter was deep? yay i'm special! and yeah I was hoping to get her panicked 'mode' as u say, hope i got it. And yeah I liked the last line of the sentence as well cuz get it she was gunna sleep and ya...i**

**m shudding up...**

**blondie91 - thank you for the REVIEW lol. Sorry just wanted to be like you for a lil bit lmao.**

**Snake89 - i seriously think that ur review was probably my fave one! Like it seriously made my day! Thank u so much u hav no idea wat it meant to me for u 2 say those things :D:D:D**

**da marshmellow- lmao wow u r liek ur sister...lmao thanx a bunch I guess i'm heading in the right direction if everyone like the beginning no one was this excited for FF. lol**

**Jaderill - oops my bad lol I was suppoed to mention it but I thought that maybe i'd wait but meh. Her hair is...like...erm...a meduim chocolate brown and it simply wavy, almost straight. lol nothing special about it lol.**


End file.
